1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to windshield wipers and more specifically to a windshield wiper spray nozzle offset device, which increases the spray area of a spray nozzle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior does not teach or suggest locating a spray nozzle further away from a windshield wiper arm to improve the spray area thereof. However, the prior art does disclose alternative designs of spray nozzles.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a windshield wiper spray nozzle offset device, which increases the spray area of a spray nozzle without modifying the design of the spray nozzle.